hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Underworld
The Underworld is ruled by the Greek God, Hades. It is the final resting place for many Greek citizens. It is split into two parts: The Elysian Fields and Tartarus - One place for the good and one for the bad, respectively. It appeared in three episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess. It first appeared in Mortal Beloved, where Xena's late love, Marcus, contacts Xena from beyond the grave. He informs her that the Underworld is in turmoil, as the madman, Adamynious, has managed to swap the roles of Tartaus and the Elysian Fields, allowing the bad to live in peace and harmony and the good to live in darkness and gloom. Xena and Marcus manage to put things right and persuade Hades to allow Marcus to spend eternity in the Elysian Fields. It's second appearance was only a brief one, in the Season two episode, Intimate Stranger. We see Callisto throw Xena into the rock that causes the two to switch bodies. It's third appearance in the Xenaverse was in God Fearing Child. Xena, who is hours away from giving birth, and Gabrielle travel there to steal Hades' Helmet of Invisibility, so they can avoid the wrath of the Greek Gods, who believe that killing Xena's unborn child (Eve) will prevent the Twilight of the Gods. Hades later informs Xena that if she gives birth in the Underworld, she will have a stillbirth. Xena discovers that Solan had refused to go to the Elysian Fields when he died and had been doomed to spend eternity watching the life he could of had. Her plans change, and she then makes it her main mission to put Solan where he rightfully belongs - The Elysian Fields. Gabrielle manages to steal the helmet and Solan uses it to gain access to the Eysian Fields. Xena escapes the Underworld and gives birth on the surface world. It's fourth and final appearance in the Xenaverse, was in the Season six episode, "You Are There". In this episode, Michael the reporter interviews Charon and Caligula, who complain about the the lack of organization since Hades death.. Locations The River Styx The River Styx is the body of liquid that must be crossed to reach the main section of the Underworld. To traverse across, you must use the boat that is operated by Charon, the resident grumpy zombie. The Elysian Fields The Elysian Fields is a place of serenity and peace. It is the final resting place of most good Greeks. It has a beautiful, crystal blue waterfall and lake. it is surrounded by nature - trees, plants, woodland creatures and birds. Tartarus Tartarus is the counterpart of The Elysian Fields and the final resting place of most bad Greeks. It's hellish ways and foul stentch, has made death fearful for those who have sinned throughout life. It isn't very spacious and it's quite hard to see, as it's very foggy. Hades Kingdom Hades resides in the Underworld, in a secluded kingdom, guarded by two Harpies, formidable falls and boiling lava. The palace itself is a collosal building, that looks as if it's made out of marble. Other Locations There are probably other side-locations in the Underworld, though only a few have been mentioned throughout X:WP and H:TLJ. *The Hanging Gardens of Disgusting Diseases *Elysian Gate *Place of the Damned Trivia *It should be noted that other Gods temporarily lose thier powers whilst in the Underworld. *The only way that the living can access the Underworld is by swimming to the very bottom of the Alcyonian Lake and entering through a portal at the very bottom. *If someone who dies belongs to a cult or a faction of a kind, they do not get sent to the Greek Underworld. Instead, the get sent to thier respective after-death location. *For a reason that is unexplained in the Xenaverse, when Xena and Gabrielle died in "Ides Of March", the were sent to Heaven instead of The Elysian Fields. Callisto was also also sent to Hell instead of Tartarus. See Also *The Elysian Fields *Tartarus *Heaven *Hell *Charon *Hades *Harpies Appearances * H:TLJ: "Hercules in the Underworld" (Movie) * X:WP: "Mortal Beloved" (Season 1, Episode 16) * X:WP: "Intimate Stranger" (Season 2, Episode 7) * X:WP: "God Fearing Child" (Season 5, Episode 12) * X:WP: "You Are There" (Season 6, Episode 13) Category:Places Category:Stubs